A refrigerator may keep food fresh by cooling a storage compartment based on repeating a refrigeration cycle.
For example, a refrigerator may include a compressor that may compress refrigerant, through a refrigeration cycle, into high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant. The refrigerant compressed by the compressor may cool air while passing through a heat exchanger, and the cooled air may be supplied into a freezing compartment or a refrigerating compartment.
The refrigerator may have a configuration, in which the storage compartment is divided into the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment, and the freezing compartment may be at the upper side and the refrigerating compartment may be at the lower side. A door provided on the front side of the refrigerator may preserve cold air in the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment.
A side-by-side-type refrigerator may include a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment that are arranged side by side, for example, on the left and right sides, respectively. In some examples, another type of refrigerator may include a single storage compartment that may be located at the upper side or the lower side and that may be opened by two doors arranged side by side.
In some examples, the refrigerator door may include a basket that is provided on the rear surface of the door and configured to accommodate large articles. For example, the basket may protrude a considerable distance from the rear surface of the door, and therefore may cover the front side of the storage compartment even when the door is opened.
In some cases, when a user discharges a shelf from the storage compartment, the shelf may interfere with the basket if the user discharges the shelf to a desired distance or more, and it may be difficult to store a tall article in the storage compartment. In these cases, the shelf may limit the spatial utility of the storage compartment.